User blog:Kwiksilver/Island Policy and the USA Map
Okay, I've been meaning to blog about this for a long, long time. We need a MAP FIX. Check out this image: As you can see, we have a lot of island-y countries and inland countries. For example, Finestade Land. Brilliant article though it is (claps for Akbaboy), I thought we had a rule on no more inland countries. This could be relocated to Nothing and a Temporal Pocket put in it's place. Nothing is simply an alternate realm, controlled by a central computer. Temporal Pockets enable easy travel from the real world to the alternate world, letting you be in two places at a time. There's nothing complicated about it. I suggest land relocation, which brings me to my next point: ISLANDS!! Look at the island category, which is applied to this blog post. Now tell me we have a small amount of Islands. I spent two hours of my morning finding islands and categorising Islands, which some of you might have seen. I reckon this was one of the longest categorising sprees Wikia has ever known, because the category thing failed on the last couple and I had to add them manually. Thing is, most of these are blankish stubs and LQA's, some with a "construction" template although they haven't been edited in six months. Here's the solution to these islands: Delete or claim. If nobody claims these islands after three months, the leftovers are deleted and the links fixed up. I have drafted a bit of island legislation to add to the COC. 'Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Island Policy:' By User:Kwiksilver, assisted by User:TurtleShroom New Islands BEFORE CREATING A NEW ARTICLE, HAVE A LOOK AT THE EXISTING LQA OR STUB ISLAND ARTICLES. THEY'RE UP FOR ADOPTION! To create an Island, you must first have a valid reason and location for the island and submit it to a BOSS. Reasons like "I discovered this its mine" are not acceptable. Something like "I'm filling a redlink for (article name)" or "I've got this great idea" or "I need this island for a story. The island is a strategic point with a lot of history and in the event it, etc." are valid reasons. Turtle Atoll is an example of an island with a great idea. I mean, an atoll filled with turtles hasn't been done before. An uninhabited island does not require a request, but it has to be at least MQA 1 standard. The location of the island is also needed and is important. Nothing or UnitedTerra are good choices to place your new island (although you may have to ask User:Ninjinian for UnitedTerra). Please make sure you also have a map of your island. Self-ruled new island articles are not accepted. You DO NOT need to control an empire or a city to be an important character. Here's some examples of great characters who have little or no positions or power: Kwiksilver, Explorer, Tails6000, Speeddasher, Melvin Turtleheimer. Either create a new, non user-related character to rule your island or use another lonely character or underrepresented character, like Coolnerd1. Island Adoption Any LQA or stub is up for adoption. Also, any item that has been UNDER CONSTRUCTION for over three months is UP FOR THE ADOPTION SPREE REGARDLESS OF QUALITY LEVEL!! (Core Articles are excluded from this) Islands that already exist but have become abandoned (the user has quit or become inactive for a very long period of time without reason) can be taken by force or claimed by your or another character, but there has to be some sort of story behind it. A simple "(character) took this island for his/her own." will not do. Here's an example of a takeover paragraph (DO NOT COPY). :"The island's leader had recently become lazy and had withdrawn inside their palace. The population was getting restless, the infrastructure was falling into disrepair and the cost of living was rising. Fights and riots broke out in the streets. The people cried for a real leader, and the island's leader did not listen but stayed inside the palace, tending only to the rich and the poor were forgotten. The South Pole Council debated on the issue of Elephant Island for a long time, discussing whether to send help or not, because of the stretched budget. One day, salvation came in the form of Coolnerd1, the host of Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind!. He, the cast and crew of his TV show, and a small taskforce of soldiers penetrated the island's shores and stormed the palace. The leader was thrown into a broom closet and put out to sea by his former subjects. Coolnerd1 was accepted as the new ruler by a majority of the populace, and he accepted the position on the condition he would still be able to host his TV show." If you are having trouble writing this paragraph, ask one of the more experienced users like User:Flywish or User:Ninjinian to help you. I'm sure they'd be happy to help. So, what do you think? this Category:Blog posts Category:policy Category:Important posts